


Rest

by stormy1990



Category: Love-tune
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: It was easier to understand for those who could see what everyone else couldn't. But that wouldn't take the pain away.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This whole setting came up in my dreams two nights ago and I almost jumped up bc it was so real.  
> I saw it from Yasui's point of view and when I woke up I felt like someone had really been lying in my arms. I needed to write it down after that!

Sleep had forced itself on Kentaro at some point, but of course it wouldn’t last for long.

For a moment he forced his eyes to stay shut until he heard a sound from the bed which was placed right next to his along the wall.

Slowly he opened his eyes, a shiver running down his spine and his eyes already got teary as he spotted Aran on the bed on the other side of the room. Lying there as if it was just a normal night at their dormitory, but his eyes were focused on Reo, his eyes empty, an apologizing look which spoke more than thousand words.

When the same sound was heard again, Kentaro turned on his stomach to look over his headboard, finding Reo with his pillow right behind it even though he was usually sleeping towards the other direction.

“You can sleep in my bed if you want,” Kentaro offered without hesitation. It was obvious that the boy was awake, because people don’t cry in their sleep.

Reo needed a moment to move, but then he got his pillow and moved over to Kentaro’s bed. The boy made space for him, but Reo lay down with his back facing him. He didn’t want to be seen that broken, but just because Kentaro was able to keep a better poker face didn’t mean he wasn’t as shattered as him.

Carefully he put his arm around the other one before his look fell on the other bed once more. Aran’s eyes were still on Reo his expression a mask of grief.

“Do you think he hates me?” Reo was heard in a broken voice.

“No definitely not,” Kentaro replied immediately as Aran’s look changed and he faced Kentaro instead. After his reply the boy’s look softened and a bit of the sadness seemed to vanish.

“How do you know?”

“You know it as well. He doesn’t give you the fault and he is happy that you are okay.”

Reo finally calmed down a bit on hearing those words even though he couldn’t tell why Kentaro sounded so sure he believed him. He could somehow feel that it was true.

“He loves you and he wants you to be happy,” Kentaro added on which Aran formed a grateful smile. This time though it was Kentaro’s turn to let his cracked heart take over his perfect mask and he couldn’t stop his tears. When he had to blink a few times to make them stop he formed a shaking yet happy smile as his look fell on Aran’s empty bed

Reo’s body felt even warmer against his out of a sudden and he knew that it was now his task to protect him


End file.
